Five Words
by detectiverizzles
Summary: Rizzles OneShot . What happens when Jane is jealous of someone knew in Maura's life? Will she tell her how she feels or will she let her be happy?


Five Words 

**A/N – This is my first Rizzles fanfic, I hope you enjoy **

The rain beats heavily against the windows, it's late on Sunday evening and rather than being sat around Maura's table enjoying a Rizzoli family dinner Jane is sat on her old, worn couch with a beer in her hand; the alcohol warming her throat as she sips. It also makes her feel numb as she recalled the events that led to this.

They say that the colour green represents jealousy but for Detective Jane Rizzoli it was red. A fiery red, just like the anger she felt towards herself. Angry at the actions she had taken to get what she wanted. She had let her jealousy ruin the most important and stable thing in her life.

But it wasn't just anger, it was also a deep red like the love she felt for the Doctor. The way her heart beat faster whenever she was near. The way she got butterflies when she showed simple gestures likes a hand on her back to show support. She would take it back in a heartbeat if she could. She would stop herself from saying those five words, just to see the soft smile and warm eyes of the only person who ever understood her. She would give anything to hear her recall unnecessary information because that's who she was. But she couldn't. She had screwed up. She had lost her forever.

Her Google-mouth. Her best friend. Doctor Maura Isles.

"_What's got you so giddy?" Jane asks, as the blonde picks up her phone for the sixth time in ten minutes, giggling like a schoolgirl._

"_Oh, it's nothing." She replies, slipping the phone into her pocket._

"_Really, hives Maura, hives." The brunette jokes pointing towards her neck. _

"_Fine, " Maura pauses, " It's just a friend."_

"_A male friend?" The taller woman questions._

_The doctor nods her head slightly, blushing. Jane then listens to Maura go on about her new man and how he is the love of her life. She nods her head every so often but Jane isn't listening, not properly all she can think of is the knot forming in her stomach. She doesn't know why she is feeling like this. She can't, she shouldn't. Maura is her best friend and she deserves to be happy. But Jane can't help it. _

_She is jealous._

And that was over a year ago, but Jane still remembers it clearly. She can still feel the knot in her stomach. The tears in her eyes as she listens to her best friend describe him. She never wanted to feel that way but like they say, you don't decide whom you will love.

If only she had kept those feelings in check, maybe she would be sat around that table. She would have Frankie and Tommy opposite her arguing about who could eat more food. Her Ma would be telling them off while piling more food onto Jane's plate. Korsac would be mocking Frost on his weak stomach.

But then next to her would be Maura and her perfect boyfriend. And Jane would never be able to sit there and watch them rub noses or sneak kisses when no one was looking. Every time the pair showed some sign of affection towards each other a bit of Jane fell apart because she wished it were her. She wished she was she was the one who had her arms wrapped protectively around the smaller woman. She wanted to hold her hand tightly and never let go.

God, why had she been so stupid, it must've been better to have Maura as her friend than lose her completely.

It was five words; five words that is all it took.

_Jane was sat on her couch enjoying the baseball game when there was a knock at her door. It was early on a Saturday morning, who on earth would be here this early. She thought that is was probably her mother here to invade her privacy like she normally does. Jane pulled herself up off the comfortable couch and ambled towards the door._

_But it wasn't her mother; in fact it was an ecstatic Maura. Jane knew that her man had taken her out on a date last night but she wasn't normally this happy afterwards so something must have changed. Nothing could've prepared Jane for what Maura was about to tell her though._

"_He proposed!" The blonde exclaimed holding up her hand to show Jane the diamond ring._

_Rather than being excited for her friend, Jane could feel the blood rush to her head. The floor felt as though it was spinning and her vision went blurry. She stumbled backwards towards the couch and slumped into it, putting her head into her hands. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Jane, " Maura breaks the awkward silence, " Are you okay?"_

"_I, I'm sorry." The brunette sobs, she had to say something. She couldn't sit in a Church and watch her best friend marry him. She would have to tell her how she felt and just hope for the best._

"_Sweetie, why?" Maura says sitting down next to Jane putting a hand on her back._

"_I can't let you marry him." Jane confesses lifting her head just in time to see Maura's smile disappear. " I just can't"_

"_Why not?" The anger in the blondes voice is prominent. " Your not supposed to be saying that Jane, you're supposed to be happy for me."  
_

"_I know but I can't" _

"_Why, Jane, Why?" Maura cries, standing up._

"_Because, I can't watch you sneak kisses at dinners anymore, " The brunette begins to explain, " I can't listen to you tell me about your perfect dates anymore."_

" _This isn't about you Jane, this is about me." Maura exclaims, " You're just jealous of me, you haven't seen Casey in a while but it's okay I understand." _

_Jane shakes her head and looks up at the Doctor, who is now pacing furiously around the small apartment._

"_It has to be your just jealous." _

"_I'm not jealous of you Maura," Here it is she is going to say it, " I 'm jealous of him." _

"_What, why?" Maura stutters taken aback._

"_Because, because I." Jane is sobbing so much that her body is shaking._

"_Because, what Jane, what? " _

"_Because I'm in love with you," Jane mutters._

" _No, no, you can't, your just can't" Maura snaps._

"_I'm sorry," Jane says standing up to comfort her best friend._

"_No, don't touch me." _

Those are the lasts word Jane remembers hearing, along with the slamming of her front door. She had never seen Maura so angry or upset, she had really screwed up. She picked up the glass that was on the table and threw it at the wall where it shattered into tiny pieces just like her heart.

Then she slumped back into the couch and hadn't moved until she heard the familiar knock on the door the next evening. She didn't want to move, she just wanted to sit there and fade away. Maura was the one person who knew how Jane worked and how she felt.

Slowly, Jane got up to open the door expecting it to just be her mother wondering why she had made Maura so upset. But just like yesterday morning it was Maura, not the same ecstatic Maura. No, a sleep deprived Maura.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for being so jealous." She mumbled.

But rather than shouting Maura held Jane's face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"No, thank you for being jealous, you opened my eyes to what I had been blind to." Maura said before embracing Jane in a hug.


End file.
